


Precious, Pretty Puppy

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (and good masters to their puppy), (in every sense of the word this time), (literally this time!), Anal, BDSM, Bottom Jace, Collars, Cuddles, Dogboy Jace, Dom Magnus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, Jace Wayland is a Puppy, Jace doesn't think he deserves nice things, M/M, Magnus and Alec are nice things, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Puppy Jace, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sub Jace, Switch Alec, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace did it. He finally pushed Magnus too far and the warlock punishes him - by turning him into a Golden Retriever.Which might really piss Jace off in the beginning, but then he kind of really gets used to all the attention and coddling and cuddling. He enjoys being their 'good boy' without having to work so damn hard for everything and yet still never being enough for anyone.So when Jace's punishment ends and he's not so successfully turned back human - the ears and tail remain, thank you very much, Magnus - things in the loft might just change a bit. Because Alec and Magnus? They'd like to keep Jace as their puppy too.





	Precious, Pretty Puppy

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Precious, Pretty Puppy || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Precious, Pretty Puppy – How Magnus and Alec Got a Pet

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff/cuddles, hurt/comfort, dogboy, collar, pet-play, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace manages to piss off Magnus who decides to punish him by turning him into a Golden Retriever. Alec is not amused that Magnus wants him to go to a dog school with his parabatai. When Magnus finally turns Jace back, there might just be some physical and psychological side-effects, because Jace is still spotting the ears and tail. And Jace finds himself craving the warmth he had felt cuddled up to Magnus and Alec as a puppy...

**Precious, Pretty Puppy**

_How Magnus and Alec Got a Pet_

When Alec returned home to the loft, he was greeted by a very sad looking Golden Retriever. The dog had beautiful, soft-looking, golden-blonde fur and he had the most endearing puppy-pout ever on his face as he rested his head on his front paws and stared up at Alec with wide, hopeful eyes. His right eye was ice-blue and his left eye was a soft brown. Alec frowned.

"Magnus Bane, did you turn my parabatai into a _dog_?!", called Alec out loudly.

"...I had hoped you wouldn't catch on quite as fast", admitted Magnus as he rounded the corner and entered the living room. "But yes. His behavior lately has been agitating. All the constant barking, I thought I'd give him a more befitting form for that."

Jace turned to growl at Magnus. Frowning, Alec knelt down next to Jace and grasped him around the neck, pulling the dog closer to ruffle his fur gently and calm him down. It was effective, because Jace started squeaking softly and snuggled up to Alec for more cuddles.

"If you bite him, your chances of being turned back won't exactly grow", advised Alec.

"He needs an obedience training. You will take him to a dog school", declared Magnus.

Sighing, Alec ruffled Jace's fur a last time before getting up. "I'll talk to Magnus. You, stay."

Alec always thought that Jace had the most effective and convincing puppy-pout, but seeing him as an actual puppy, using that pout? It was a miracle to him that Magnus hadn't instantly caved and turned Jace back human at those large, begging eyes. After all, Alec was aware that his warlock was rather inclined toward Jace these days too. And that was putting it mildly.

"Okay. Seriously. What's going on?", whispered Alec once the two were in their bedroom.

"He keeps bringing all of his playthings into _my_ home and quite frankly, I am growing tired of it."

There was an irritated frown on Magnus' face, making Alec raise one eyebrow pointedly. He knew that Magnus was developing feelings for Jace too. Living with him, having Jace all over this place and having the chance to actually get to know him. Alec knew it had started out as something to indulge Alec. Magnus started suggesting a threesome, when he saw the way Alec still looked at Jace. It had been light and maybe even a bit joking, but Alec had felt so guilty. After all, he had said to Magnus that he loved him – and he did, oh he really did. But the heart was a feisty thing, it didn't obey. Just because Alec loved Magnus hadn't made him stop loving Jace.

Magnus started teasing Alec, whispering naughty fantasies about the both of them with Jace into Alec's ears. And at one point, the pure filth had turned into something more. Fantasies of lazy mornings together in bed, romantic dates. Alec enjoyed them all the same.

"You're jealous", stated Alec with a deadpan. "Are you _kidding_ me? If you plan on turning him into an animal every time he sleeps around, you will run out of animals."

"It wasn't just about the one-night-stands", grunted Magnus and rolled his eyes pointedly. "I'm the last who has a right to judge, remember? It's about his _behavior_. He was completely wasted, to the point where _he_ was the one completely incoherent and beyond the point of consent. I kicked the Seelies – plural, if I might just add – out and forced him to sober up some. He has been punishing himself since the whole debacle with the Soul Sword. And I'm quite fed up with it. He keeps running around on solo missions all night long, comes back home covered in cuts and wounds, drunk off his pretty butt and having some meaningless one-night-stand hanging off his arm."

Alec wavered a little. Magnus was right. Jace had been driving himself into the ground since the Soul Sword had gotten stolen again after Jace had pulled it. Jace was so busy blaming himself for it all. He went on rounds every single night, always shaking Alec or anyone else who tried to accompany him and help him off. It was like he was trying to get hurt, because he felt like he _deserved_ the physical pain to make up for the psychological one. He tried drowning his pain the same way he had for a few years now – alcohol and sex.

"And you think that turning him into a dog will stop him?", asked Alec softly.

He leaned against his boyfriend, a gentle hand on Magnus' biceps as he looked down at the warlock. Magnus frowned at Alec and tilted his head to kiss the Shadowhunter. Sighing, Alec leaned more into the kiss, embracing his lover's warmth. They stayed in a tight embrace for a long moment.

"He won't be able to run head first into danger as a puppy", offered Magnus gently. "I'm pretty sure he won't sleep around for a while now too. And alcohol is also not an option. Maybe a cold withdrawal will help him stop. He doesn't listen when we talk to him, maybe this will help."

Alec looked doubtful, but if he was being honest, he too was running out of ideas. Isabelle, Clary and even Simon were worrying about Jace at this point. It seemed as though finally, Jace had reached his breaking point. He was crumbling under the weight of it all.

"A week", sighed Alec. "A week and not a day longer. Jace _needs_ a break."

/break\

Magnus and Alec were laying curled together on the couch, Alec with his legs drawn up and leaning against Magnus' side. Between the two of them was Jace laying curled together, paws resting on Alec's thigh and head on top of them, allowing Magnus to pat him.

For the first couple of days, Jace had been irate and growly. He kept trying to nip Magnus, growling at the warlock every chance he got and draping himself all over Alec as though he was trying to punish Magnus by withholding Alec from him, which was quite frankly kind of adorable.

There were certain things a dog needed however, like walks outside. And since the risk of Jace running off recklessly as he always did and then ending up in a dog shelter like a common animal was too high and too frightening, Alec had bought him a collar and a leash. The golden tag jingled softly as Jace adjusted himself on Alec's lap, whining a little. That always meant he wanted a belly-rubbing. Grinning at the Golden Retriever, Alec started ruffling the soft fur of his under-belly.

"Do you want some more bacon, puppy?", asked Magnus teasingly.

Jace whined and turned to look up at Magnus pleadingly, tail wagging. Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus had been bribing himself back into Jace's good graces with treats and cuddles for the past few days. Alec really hoped Jace wouldn't hold it against Magnus too much that the warlock had turned him into a dog. But Jace really had been in dire need of a break. As far as Clary, Isabelle, Simon and everyone else knew, Jace was on a solo search mission farther away. Jace probably wouldn't appreciate if the others got to see him like this and would be teasing him about it.

"Who's a good boy?", cooed Magnus as he handed the Golden Retriever the bacon, making him yelp happily. "Yes you are, yes you are. Such a good, good boy. Isn't he, Alec?"

"...He's not actually a dog", pointed Alec out and rolled his eyes, earning a whine from Jace that made him smirk just a little. "But yeah, he is such a good boy."

Those dog instincts were really cute. Alec felt very bad for thinking how much he was going to miss puppy Jace when Magnus would turn him back human. Jace was so affectionate, so cuddly and sweet and he actually _listened_. As much as Alec wanted to comfort Jace, to wrap him up in safety and warmth after everything the blonde had been through, Jace didn't want it. He denied himself all kind of comfort and love, because to love means to destroy. Alec hated Valentine with a passion.

/break\

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Bane?!", barked Jace angrily.

His hands were balled to fists at his sides, shaking a little with his anger. He bared his teeth at the warlock in a snarl and Magnus had the decency to look sheepish and maybe even a little guilty. Jace's golden-blonde floppy ears were pressed flat against his skull while his tail was wagging in agitation. And those were the reasons for Jace's anger.

Sure, at first he had been furious at Magnus about turning him into a puppy and he really wanted to chew the warlock out in the most literal way. But the more time passed, the more he settled into just how comfortable and nice this was for a change. All he had to do all day was sleep, eat, drink and get cuddled and pampered. He was _not_ used to being the one others cared about like that, but he had virtually no other choice in that scenario. And he thoroughly enjoyed it.

But now it was over and Magnus was _supposed_ to turn him back into a human. Not a human with puppy ears and a puppy tail! He looked ridiculous. So he growled at Magnus again for good measure. He wasn't sure if that was just the anger, or also the left over dog in him.

"Magnus. Don't fool around", sighed Alec with a pointed look.

"I'm not", replied Magnus with a shrug. "I don't know what went wrong. But I assure you, I will right away try to figure it out and solve it, puppy."

Jace glared at him and gritted his teeth before stomping out of the room to get a bit privacy so he could sort his thoughts. The past week had been so frustrating and so confusing for him. And now he couldn't really tell if Magnus was pulling another joke, or if this was seriously an honest mistake. Once back in his room, he came to stand in front of his mirror, looking himself up and down in utter frustration. He ran a hand through his hair, causing his ears to twitch.

He had to admit that he had really enjoyed the past week. It was good for Jace, to just sleep and eat and rest and be a 'good boy' instead of continuously trying so hard and still never being good enough. He was never enough. For the past week, he had felt as though he was so good and so much more than just enough and he had loved it so much.

So maybe he wasn't just angry with Magnus for screwing up the potion to turn him back, maybe he was angry at being turned back at all. He was _afraid_ of all the things he'd have to face again. All the things he had been able to avoid for the past week. He didn't want to. He just wanted to curl together with Magnus and Alec again and have them pat him and feed him and call him a good boy.

Shaking his head, Jace turned to head for the bathroom to take a nice, long, hot shower to calm his racing mind. Also, because he had been cleaning himself with his tongue for the past week. Something he was going to try and _not_ think about too hard.

He could hear Alec and Magnus whisper and discuss something in the other room. It sounded as though Alec was reprimanding Magnus some more. Good. Jace could always trust his parabatai to have his back. Not that he really wanted for Alec and Magnus to fight. Especially not because of him. He knew how much they loved each other. He knew how happy Magnus made Alec and he loved that. He wanted Alec to be happy, he'd never want to come between Alec and happiness.

The shower did not help Jace calm his mind. All he could think about were the confusing feelings inside of him that had stirred over the short span of a week. No, that wasn't true. He had felt that way for far longer, but he had never connected to those feelings, had always tried squishing them.

It took him seeing Alec _happy_ and with Magnus to realize how much Jace wanted to be the one to make Alec happy like that. And of course, that was when his window of opportunity not just closed but got nailed shut by the love blossoming between Alec and Magnus.

He didn't quite know what to think or feel about Magnus. He liked the warlock. He liked the way the warlock was making Alec feel and smile. Spending time with Magnus was fascinating and fun. He appreciated what Magnus had done for them all, what he had done for Jace. That he allowed Jace to live here, for one. The past week had given him quite a different kind of perspective too.

Toweling himself dry, Jace came to stand in front of the mirror, staring himself up and down again. He had to admit that he looked better than just a week ago. Ever since the Soul Sword had been stolen, he had barely slept and barely eaten. There had been constant bags beneath his eyes, nearly black like a racoon's fur pattern lately. Only a week ago, he had also been able to trace his ribs rather easily. As a dog and with Magnus and Alec feeding him, he had regained more weight faster than as a human. He could still see some of his ribs too prominently, but it was better than a week ago. The ears and the tail looked kind of strange on him, but it wasn't so bad.

When he got dressed, he paused for a very long moment as he stared at the collar on the sink. He had taken it off and placed it there before getting into the shower. His cheeks flushed as he took the red leather collar into his hands, gently tracing the golden tag.

_If Lost, Return to:_

_Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane_

On the back of the tag was the address of the loft engraved. Lost, huh? Jace had been feeling lost for _so long_ now. Ever since Michael Wayland had 'died'. But the past year alone, heck, it had been just a few months, had been far harder than all the previous years put together. He felt as though he was aimlessly floating, without any control, without any true tie to this world.

He liked the idea of being returned somewhere. Of having a place where he belonged, where he could be returned to. It was probably pretty pathetic that Jace had started to view the loft as his home. It was supposed to be a temporary solution, until he'd be allowed back into the Institute. But he didn't belong there anymore, not really. Not fully. They didn't trust him. They still looked at him and all they saw was Valentine's son. Now they also looked at him and saw the Shadowhunter who had not just allowed Valentine to steal the Soul Sword in the first place, no, also the one who had _activated_ it. He was a failure, really. He doubted he'd ever be welcomed back in the Institute.

He liked having a place to call home that was warm and welcoming and filled with people he loved. Alec was practically living here at this point, due to Magnus and their relationship. Simon was over every other day too, having formed a confusing kind of mentor-student relationship with Magnus. Clary was over all the time too, confiding in Magnus. And the friendship that was blossoming between Isabelle and Magnus was to equal parts nice and terrifying in its own right. Somehow, the loft had become theirs. Their safe place, a safe place for all six of them. All six of them who had come together to be this little family in their own rights, not that Jace would ever dare voice that aloud. But he liked to think it, in the dark privacy of his mind.

That even though he felt every other family had turned their backs on him – Valentine, Jocelyn, Maryse, Robert, whatever kind of birth parents he might have had – at least he had them now.

But deep down and very secretly, there was something he relished even more than the thought of this being his home to be returned to. The thought of being returned to Alec and Magnus. The thought of belonging to them. Biting his lip, he laid the collar around his neck and stared longingly into the mirror, seeing the way the golden tag laid against his sun-kissed skin, the dark red of the leather elegant around his neck. Blushing a matching red, Jace fastened the collar around his neck and then grabbed the sleeveless turtleneck he had picked up in his room before heading to the shower. The collar of the shirt perfectly covered the dog collar underneath.

/break\

Jace spent the entire day in the training room that Magnus had magicked into the loft especially for Jace and Alec. He had successfully avoided his parabatai and his parabatai's warlock to the point that Jace was completely exhausted. He just wanted to fall flat on his face and sleep for like ten hours straight, curled together in some warm, comfy and safe place. His feet carried him over to the living room, where Magnus and Alec were sitting and watching TV. Alec had his ankles crossed in front of him, the empty bowl of popcorn that must have previously resided between his legs put aside to rest on the floor. Magnus sat next to him, one arm around Alec's shoulders, playing with the Shadowhunter's hair. Jace automatically zoomed in on Alec's lap and before the couple could even register that he had entered the room, Jace flopped down on Alec's lap and curled himself together to fit perfectly, cheek resting on Magnus' thigh. His eyes were closed in bliss at getting to rest, though when nothing happened, he rolled over just a bit to bare his stomach to Alec, whining a little in a questioning way while rubbing his cheek against Magnus' thigh to ask for his attention.

"...Jace?", asked Alec surprised, voice just a little shaky.

"Be—elly ru—ubs", whined Jace, just like he had done for the past week.

Only. Only, instead of a dog's whining, there were actual human words. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at Alec in startled mortification for a long second before he bolted off Alec's lap so fast, he stumbled over the table behind him. He cussed beneath his breath as he crash-landed on the ground after having overthrown the table. Magnus was up on his feet in a second, offering Jace a hand and a very concerned look. Jace just blushed furiously and ruffled his own hair awkwardly.

"...Sorry", grunted Jace embarrassed as he got up, ignoring Magnus' hand. "I... forgot."

"You forgot that you're not a dog anymore", muttered Alec a bit stunned, blinking slowly.

Jace growled softly beneath his breath, floppy ears twitching. "Well, technically I'm still half dog."

At this, he glared up at Magnus, the warlock smiling innocently at him. Magnus returned to his spot on the couch, right next to Alec. The couple watched how Jace put the table right side up again before he very decidedly sat down on the other couch, curled in on himself. Somehow, the atmosphere of that night was awkward, stiff and not the least bit appreciated by either of the three. It was nothing like the past week, not even like the weeks prior when the trio had at least been joking around in a friendly way. Something was very, very off right now and it came from Jace.

/break\

Alec had hated last night. He had hated seeing Jace all isolated and to himself, looking awkward and guilty and frustrated and – and like a caged animal. Especially after how cuddly and cute he had been just moments prior. Okay, so, Alec's immediate reaction had been pretty close to a mixture of heart-attack and panic attack, because the boy he had been in love with for years was laying curled together and happily smiling on his lap. But the action had been purely instinctual, thanks to his enforced time as a puppy. Not because Jace actually liked laying in Alec's lap, not the way Alec had loved having Jace in his lap like that. And now, out of some reason, his parabatai was being monosyllabic and avoiding eye-contact with Alec.

"Jace", called Alec out, voice irritated and sharp as he cornered Jace in the training room.

"What?", barked Jace, eyes a little wild as he glared at his parabatai.

"I know you're angry at Magnus, but don't avoid _me_ ", growled Alec back. "I've done nothing but try and make the past week somehow bearable for you. I don't _deserve_ to be treated that way!"

Jace wavered a little, eyes softening in something close to guilt. "It's not... not about that."

"Then what the hell is this? You haven't even looked at me all day, or spoken to me."

"Because I'm _embarrassed_ ", grunted Jace irritated, running a hand through his hair. "I literally curled together in your lap last night, Alec. That's not _normal_. Every time I look at you, I wanna roll onto my back so you can pat my belly. It's embarrassing, Alec."

Alec blinked blankly and tried very hard not to think of Jace on his back, baring his gorgeously toned stomach to Alec. Wasn't working. The image would now forever be stuck in his mind.

"Jace...", sighed Alec in that exhausted way only he could say this name. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it. You were a dog, thanks to my boyfriend. It's not your fault for not being able to shake it off within a day. Nothing is wrong with that, Jace."

"It's not...", started Jace before he heaved a sigh of his own and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Never mind what?", asked Alec confused.

"Forget it", muttered Jace and brushed past Alec in a comforting manner. "Okay?"

Obviously, Alec didn't forget it, even though Jace at least stopped ignoring him for the rest of the day. He couldn't shake it off. What had been the problem, if not that he couldn't shake the instincts? All Alec wanted was to help his parabatai (and have him curled together on his lap, because by the Angel, that had felt far too incredible last night). So an hour later, when Alec, Magnus and Jace found themselves in the living room once more, Alec rather pointedly pulled Jace down to sit on the same couch as the couple. Magnus arched one elegant eyebrow as he looked past the archer to inspect the pouting blonde being held down by a strong arm around his waist.

"No. No moping. Either you stay here and watch the movie with us, or you leave", stated Alec rather firmly, surprising both Magnus and Jace. "You never had a problem sitting with us before."

It took a couple of minutes before Jace actually relaxed against Alec and within the first half hour of the movie, the blonde was leaning comfortably against his parabatai, face planted against a strong chest. Magnus on Alec's other side watched him curiously and amused. After a little while, Magnus reached out and started running his fingers through Jace's hair. Jace whined softly, so eagerly thrusting his head up into the caress that Magnus' eyes caught something shiny around his neck.

"...Jace?", asked Alec, voice a little high-pitched as he watched Magnus tug down Jace's turtleneck.

Jace growled a little before opening his eyes and noticing that Magnus had pulled out the dog collar from beneath Jace's shirt collar. The blonde laid frozen in Alec's arms, mind blanking.

"You're still wearing your collar, puppy", added Magnus when Jace didn't react.

Jace blushed the brightest red Alec had ever seen on him (matching the collar rather prettily, in Alec's humble opinion), before he sat up and unwillingly undid the collar to shove it into Magnus' hand. Jace was glaring rather pointedly at his own lap, looking angry with himself, his cute ears flat against his skull and his tail literally tugged between his legs as he sat on his knees. Alec had always liked to joke that Jace pulled off the guilty puppy look incredibly well, but this was just ridiculous.

"Jace, is... this the thing you didn't wanna tell me earlier?", guessed Alec confused.

The way Jace's blush intensified was quite the obvious answer. Magnus hummed intrigued, seeming by far less confused than Alec felt. Honestly, Alec's brain was kind of hung up on the way the red collar had looked around that tempting neck, the way the golden tag – the tag with his and Magnus' names on it – laid against the sun-kissed skin. Everything beyond that was kind of hard to comprehend. Not that he thought he could make sense of it even if he tried.

"Speak up, puppy", ordered Magnus in his firm no-nonsense voice that he had used on Jace whenever the Golden Retriever had been chasing the cats around the loft.

"...I... wasn't angry with you after last night, I was angry with myself", admitted Jace, heaving a deeply frustrated sigh. "Because... I _liked_ it. The... past week. I've never been... treated that way..."

"Like a _dog_?", asked Alec in utter disbelief, eyes wide.

"...Cherished", whispered Jace beneath his breath, voice small and faint.

Magnus and Alec had to strain their hearing and even then, they weren't really sure they had heard it _right_. Alec could feel his stomach knotting up just by looking at his parabatai, folded in on himself, looking so small and abandoned and lonely. Alec could feel it, through their bond. The loneliness and longing were so much more overwhelming than any embarrassment Jace might be feeling.

"How so?", inquired Magnus, voice gentle but serious.

Jace shrugged, looking a little helpless as he stared at his fingers. "I'm just... I'm never good enough. For anyone or anything, regardless of just how hard I try. But... last week, when... It's stupid. Really stupid, I know, but it kind of... felt really good, just being... called a 'good boy' and being... taken care of, instead of always trying to be the one to try and take care of everything... F—For the first time in... maybe forever... I felt like I _belonged_ somewhere, with the... collar." Jace paused, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "And I know that's _weird_ and definitely not normal, but hey, what else is new aside from Jace being a _freak_ , right...?"

The blonde gasped as the air was practically knocked out of him by the sheer force of Magnus' sudden hug. Alec blinked pained as he stared at his parabatai. He knew how much Jace had been suffering lately. With the reveal that his father was still alive, that his father was _Valentine_ , to the whole mess where he thought he carried demon blood, to the conclusion that he actually carried angel blood, which while better than demon blood by Shadowhunter standards, was still not normal to that degree. Not to mention that the reveal that he apparently wasn't Clary's biological brother had rattled the new world-order that Jace had barely gotten accustomed to at that point.

"You are _not_ a freak, Jonathan", stated Magnus very firmly as he hugged Jace even closer.

"Sure", grunted Jace sarcastically, fingers clawed into Magnus' shirt as he clung onto the warlock for dear life. "Because enjoying to be treated like a pet is totally normal. Yeah."

"More normal than you might think, oh sweet summer child", chuckled Magnus fondly, running a gentle hand through Jace's hair as his eyes searched for Alec's.

There was a clear question in Magnus' eyes, but for the life of him Alec couldn't figure out what it was. He only knew it was important and that it had something to do with Jace. And if it was something that would help his parabatai, then Alec would be all in, whatever it was. So Alec found himself nodding vigorously without knowing what he was agreeing to.

"It's called pet-play", stated Magnus very gently, bringing a bit of distance between himself and Jace again (also because it was really uncomfortable hugging while Alec was still sitting between them). "You _can_ be a puppy without being an actual dog. I'm sure you were... no, _you_ probably weren't playing pretend as a child, but... It's... You can enjoy all the perks of being a puppy, allowing your dom to praise you and cuddle you and tell you just what a good boy you are."

Magnus took a pause to give both Shadowhunters the chance to take in what had just been said. Jace looked reluctantly hopeful and eager, while Alec looked surprised and _very_ eager. Alec's face was bright-pink as he pictured it. Pictured Jace wearing the collar, curling together on his lap like he had done last night. Pictured running his fingers over that far too tempting sixpack, calling Jace his good boy. He also pictured Magnus, teasingly dangling treats in front of Jace's face and making the blonde perform tricks before calling him a good boy. Because that was most definitely something Alec didn't put past his boyfriend. Especially not with that nearly wicked glint in Magnus' eyes.

"You have three options here, Jonathan", continued Magnus once he felt like his Shadowhunters were back to focusing on him instead of internally picturing things. "Number one; throw the collar away, forget about all of this, pretend you don't have that desire." Again, Magnus paused to make sure Jace was following so far. "Option number two; you put the collar back on for me and Alexander and allow us to become your doms on a purely platonic level. No sex, no romance. Just us taking care of you, as your friends. We'll give you all the cuddles and comfort and praise that you need and deserve, asking nothing but your obedience in return." The blushes on Jace's and Alec's cheeks were ridiculous, though Alec looked a bit torn. "Your third option would be to become our puppy with all the benefits. Wear the collar for us, allow us to shower you with all the praise and affection and _love_ you deserve. Dates and mind-blowing sex included. As doms and boyfriends."

Alec looked both mortified and more at ease at that third option. On the one hand, it didn't sit right with him at all to imagine having Jace so close – as a 'puppy' – and not being able to fully call him _his_. On the other hand, it was absolutely terrifying to him that Magnus just put the offer of a relationship so casually on the table. Everything always looked so easy when Magnus did it. This was something Alec had struggled with for years. Asking Jace out. And Magnus just did it casually as a side-note to asking Jace to become their _sub_. Alec's mind blanked at the sheer concept of it all.

Alec had never thought about such things, or even known they existed, prior to dating Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane was a kinky bastard. And while Alec didn't mind being tied up occasionally or having Magnus take charge and order him around in the bedroom, Alec didn't consider himself a sub. He wasn't willing to give Magnus that kind of control and he wasn't too keen on submitting beyond the occasional smaller parts, as just mentioned.

Over the past week of having a completely obedient Golden Retriever follow him around and stare at him adoringly, Magnus had whispered the filthiest things to Alec. How well-behaved Jace could be as a dog, wondering if he could also be that way in bed as a human. How prettily Jace would beg in bed, considering how adorably the puppy was begging for bacon in the morning. How good the collar would look around Jace's neck. And oh, Magnus proved to be so right on that last one, it only made Alec wonder even more just how right he was with the other things.

Yes, Alec wanted to provide Jace with all the comfort his parabatai could ever need, especially now. For the first time since Alec had met Jace, the blonde had actually _asked_ for comfort, just to be embarrassed and uncomfortable about it, afraid he was a freak for the kind of comfort he sought out. There was nothing that would stop Alec from giving Jace whatever he'd ask for.

But a greedy, selfish part of Alec wanted so much more. Wanted Jace to be his. Wanted to see Jace beg prettily in bed. Wanted to see just how wicked Magnus' mind could get and how far the warlock could push Jace. Magnus was good at pushing, pushing toward what they truly wanted and needed. He had pushed Alec. He would be able to push Jace into embracing that he was _not_ a freak for wanting what he craved deep down, as long as it'd help him.

"It's completely your decision and we will not judge you either way", assured Magnus gently. "You also don't have to make your decision right now and even when you made your decision, you can still change your mind any time, without judgment."

Magnus carefully handed the collar back to Jace before brushing the blonde's hair out of his face. Jace stared up at him so hopefully, yet at the same time also so doubtfully. Alec reached a gentle hand out to rest it in Jace's neck, pulling the blonde close so their foreheads were resting against each other in that comforting way they both knew.

"Whatever you choose is good, Jace", whispered Alec. "I'm here for you. Always, my parabatai."

"Can I... Can we... try this... uh... platonic thing?", asked Jace reluctantly.

"Absolutely", confirmed Magnus softly. "Would you... like me to put your collar back on?"

" _Please_ ", requested Jace, voice breaking with the raw need in the word.

Alec smiled fondly as he saw how hard Jace's tail was wagging when Magnus fastened the collar around his neck again. Okay, so Magnus was right, puppy Jace really was the most adorable thing on this planet. Jace visibly relaxed once the collar was tied around his neck once more.

"First things first, sweet puppy", hummed Magnus gently, having the undivided attention of both of his Shadowhunters. "Alec and I will gladly play your masters, but you're the one who calls the shots. You say you want us to comfort you when you need it, so you need to signal to us when you actually need it, to draw a very hard line between play-time and serious time." Magnus hummed softly as he adapted a thoughtful look. "Oh, perhaps you could keep the tail and the ears! Glamour them. And unglamour them when you want to be our puppy. Does that sound doable?"

Jace blinked slowly before he nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I think that... that could work."

"Good. Now, what do you want right now?", asked Magnus curiously.

"I think... I think I just wanna go to bed for now", admitted Jace, rubbing his face. "That... okay?"

"Of course it is", smiled Magnus, patting Jace's head. "Nothing changes between us, Jace. We're not going to control your life. You give up your control on your own terms and by your own free will when you decide. We will sit down and smooth out the details and boundaries tomorrow."

He playfully traced one of Jace's ears, flustering the Shadowhunter. The blonde's dog-ear jerked a little at the touch before the Shadowhunter got off the couch. He stretched a little before making his way out of the living room. Before fully leaving it, he turned around one last time, looking at them.

"Thank you", whispered Jace. "And, uh, good night."

"Sleep well, honey", chuckled Magnus amused, eyes flashing golden.

Alec waited about fifteen minutes after the door to Jace's room closed, before he turned to stare very accusingly and judgmentally at his boyfriend. Magnus feigned innocence and ignored him for as long as he could. Which wasn't long, because Magnus always caved for his lover.

"How long have you been planning this and how much of it was actually part of your plan, or did you just wing it as it came after turning him into a puppy?", asked Alec sharply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", denied the warlock innocently.

"Don't", warned Alec sternly, arms crossed over his chest. "There's no way you accidentally screwed up the reverse spell. You don't screw up. Everything you just told Jace? That wasn't on the spot improvised. That was thought through in details."

"I admit that your parabatai has been reminding me of a puppy from the day he stood in front of my door, seeking shelter. Which was why I chose to turn him into a Golden Retriever when he needed a time-out", started Magnus carefully. "But when he actually started listening and obeying so sweetly while being a puppy, I started thinking about the, ah, possibilities. Obviously, I didn't screw up. I thought our puppy just needed a little push to realize what a good boy he could be."

"And now?", asked Alec, heaving an exhausted sigh. "He wants to be our puppy. On a platonic level. I... genuinely don't know how well that will work out."

"Like I said, he will be free to change his mind at any point in time", said Magnus mischievously.

"You're actually thinking he'll change his mind to become our boyfriend", snorted Alec.

"You and I, separately, are already rather persuasive. Together? Oh, I'm sure we'll show our puppy just how well we can take care of him", purred Magnus with a wicked grin. "And once he realizes that, I'm sure he will allow us to fully take care of him, in all aspects. Including dates, cuddling outside of being our puppy and, of course, the promised mind-blowing sex."

Alec took a shaky breath and shook his head. He was honestly too tired to argue with Magnus and part of him was to hopeful to do so. When Magnus spoke like that, with so much conviction, it sounded as though this could truly become reality.

/break\

Jace glamoured his tail, ears and also the collar on the next day, because he didn't want to take it off. He went out with Alec, Clary and Isabelle on their seemingly endless search for the Soul Sword. Magnus had enough to do on his own, after all aside from being on constant beck and call for the Shadowhunters, he was also still the High Warlock of Brooklyn, thank you very much.

When Jace and Alec returned home, Alec only placed a brief kiss in passing on Magnus' lips before both respectively headed to the bathrooms to shower; Alec to Magnus' private bathroom and Jace to the other. Magnus ordered Chinese while his Shadowhunters showered and the food arrived perfectly on time with both entering the living room. Smiling gently at them both, Magnus motioned to the food set out on the table in front of the couch.

"Anyone hungry?", asked Magnus with a wink.

"...Mu shu?", retorted Jace hopefully.

"Of course", chuckled Magnus, patting the couch on either side of him.

While Alec instantly crawled into Magnus' arms, leaning against the warlock's chest and stealing another, not quite as brief, kiss, Jace stood back a bit awkwardly. Magnus gently caressed Alec's hair while the archer grabbed a random container and a set of chopsticks.

"Jace?", asked Alec curiously around a mouthful of noodles.

Jace was chewing his lips thoughtfully for a long moment before he took his stele out and unglamoured his golden-blonde floppy-ears and tail. He had unglamoured the collar practically the moment he had entered the apartment again. Alec sat up a little straighter, watching curiously, while Magnus smiled pleased. His eyes softened as he patted the free side of the couch once more.

"Heel, puppy", ordered Magnus lightly.

Jace flushed a brilliant pink, though he obediently walked over to the couch and curled together against Magnus' other side. The warlock hummed pleased and started caressing Jace's hair. Jace bumped his head up into the touch, giving a pleased little whine. Magnus removed his hands from both his Shadowhunters so he could take a container himself. After taking some for himself, he offered the chopsticks clutching Jace's mu shu to the blonde.

"Open up", prompted Magnus. "You've been such a good boy today, you deserve a treat."

"Yeah, he's been", agreed Alec with a yawn, lazily rubbing his nose against Magnus' collarbone. "It's been a tough and rather pointless fight. Again. Sure, we take out Circle members, but there's just no lead on the damn sword. But Jace did real good."

Magnus could practically see the way Jace melted at their words as he opened up and allowed the warlock to feed him. Magnus and Alec started taking turns feeding their puppy, while one was offering something to Jace, the other would eat himself and then they'd switch. Only when everyone was completely sated did they put the containers away and settle in more comfortably. Jace reluctantly stretched out, resting his arms and head in Alec's lap and having his upper body laid out in Magnus'. He was still very stiff and unsure, but that was okay. Magnus knew they'd be able to help their puppy relax. The High Warlock started gently caressing Jace, running his hands up and down his back and side, while Alec absentmindedly started playing with Jace's hair and ears. And that was really all they did for the rest of the night, cuddling and occasionally giving gentle words of praise to their little puppy, having Jace all too soon relaxed and lax in their laps.

/break\

Jace was taking a shaky breath as he stared at his reflexion in the mirror. This was ridiculous. For the past two weeks, he had been playing puppy for Magnus and Alec and he had never felt happier or more at ease than in those two weeks. He loved the weight of their collar around his neck. He only took it off when he went to shower. At first, he had been confused as to _when_ he would be playing puppy, if he'd end up just always being their puppy in the loft. The thing was; he wasn't. Most of the time actually, he was just him and the three of them were bickering friends, just like they had been for quite a while now. And then something would happen that'd make Jace want to not be Jace, even if just for a brief moment in time, and he'd unglamour his ears and tail and just curl together in either of his masters' laps and get all the cuddles he had always been denied all of his life. And when he looked into the mirror now, he was kind of confused and frustrated. He had been sleeping so well lately, the dark bags beneath his eyes were completely gone. He was also slowly regaining some weight that he had lost over the entire drama spanning between the Mortal Cup and the Soul Sword, because his masters were feeding him pretty well. He was feeling good.

And it confused him so much.

He genuinely wasn't used to being happy and he was currently happier than he remembered ever having been. Sure, he could picture being even happier – he could picture being theirs, beyond being their puppy. His heart fluttered at the thought, but as always, he squished it.

Magnus had offered it. It had been one of his three options. But... Magnus hadn't meant it. Couldn't have. Jace didn't know why Magnus had offered it, but it was silly. Jace was already bracing himself for the moment _this_ would end and they would grow tired of just always fussing over him and pampering him. He knew he had entered something with a time-limit here, something that would expire once Magnus and Alec would notice that he really wasn't worth the effort and time and care they put into him – not that he understood why they were even doing it to begin with, considering there was _nothing_ they gained from this whole arrangement. But if Jace had asked for the other option, the one where they would be more, no. No, that would only break his heart, because he _knew_ all of this was going to end at one point and having their platonic arrangement end at one point was already going to be painful enough, but having more just to lose it, it'd be too much.

He didn't know why they had offered a relationship, but he knew for a fact that they were so much better off the way things was. Magnus and Alec were happy, the perfect couple. And taking Jace on as their puppy was, Jace didn't really know what it was, pity or just the pure golden goodness of their too damn kind hearts. But if they'd allow Jace to meddle in their relationship, he'd probably end up destroying that too. The lucky outcome would be that they'd break up with Jace again and return to being Magnus and Alec. The more likely outcome would be that Jace would manage to ruin it completely and break Magnus and Alec up in the process too. And neither of the two deserved that, so it really was better this way. It was, for as long as they'd allow it.

He hated being Jonathan Christopher Wayland. Especially at times like these, with thoughts like these clouding his head, making him feel even more worthless and troublesome as he normally did.

But even beyond that, he had come to kind of hate being himself. Jonathan Christopher wasn't his name, it was the name Jocelyn Fairchild had chosen for _her_ son, a son that had most likely been murdered by Valentine, a name that Valentine had stolen and given to Jace. Wayland too, the last name of a man Valentine had murdered, a name Valentine had stolen and given to Jace.

Nothing of that was his. Jace, maybe a little because it was _his_ nickname, but still it came from the initials of a name that was not supposed to be his. He didn't even know what his name was, or... if he even had a name of his own. Had his biological parents picked a name for him before they had given him up or been murdered by Valentine? Was there a name that was his, or had they been such loyal Circle members, they had never cared about Jace beyond giving him life and then giving him up as a sacrifice to Valentine, who had slapped this stolen name on the boy?

When Magnus and Alec called him 'puppy' or 'good boy', that felt like it was _his_ and only his. It wasn't stolen, it wasn't given to him by Valentine. It was given to him by the two people he loved. He didn't have to be Jace, he didn't have to worry about the implications of whoever the hell he was or wasn't, he could just be their puppy and feel loved and valued, even just for a bit.

He had never been good enough for anyone. Not living up to Michael/Valentine as a child. Always thriving to become the best the Institute had to offer, but still always being reprimanded for his reckless behavior. The past months had just been too extreme; whatever he did, it disappointed someone. He had disappointed Alec by helping Clary, had disappointed Clary by not being able to keep Jocelyn safe and alive after they had saved her, had disappointed Maryse and Robert to the point where they apparently didn't quite care anymore, had disappointed the Clave to the point where he was sent to the City of Bones and then benched and basically kicked out, had disappointed Magnus and all of the Downworld by pulling the Soul Sword, had disappointed basically _everyone_ on this entire damn planet by losing the Soul Sword. He was just a big, unworthy disappointment.

Not when he was with them. When they would whisper those sweet, untrue words of praise and hold him close, making him feel warm and safe and loved, it nearly felt as though Jace was worth loving. Like he wasn't just a big disappointment. He could nearly believe their words.

Shaking his head harshly, Jace pulled his sweat-pants on and grabbed his shirt before heading out of the bathroom and straight to Magnus' and Alec's bedroom. It was a lazy morning, Alec wasn't expected in the Institute until afternoon for a debriefing on yesterday's too long mission, which was the reason he had the morning off. Magnus had adjusted his own appointments so he could get to enjoy his boyfriend as long as possible. Jace knew he was pushing it, the couple deserved some one-on-one time too, instead of always taking care of him. He knew he was testing boundaries, he really was just laying in wait, waiting for them to snap and tell him that he was too much trouble, too much responsibility, too much of a bother. He stood in the doorway with pleading eyes.

"If it isn't my favorite puppy", chuckled Magnus when the warlock noticed him. "Come here, boy."

Magnus was propped up against the headboard, one of his spell books in one hand and now patting the spot next to him with his other hand. Alec sat next to him, a book of his own in his hands. The archer looked up at Magnus' words, offering Jace a warm smile.

"Hey", whispered Alec gently as Jace crawled into their bed and curled together at their feet.

The blonde was resting his head in Alec's lap, feet in Magnus' as he was tightly curled together to take up as little space as possible. His tail was wagging lazily as Alec started massaging his scalp right behind the ears. Magnus chuckled fondly as he sneaked a hand beneath Jace's shirt to trace his sixpack. Jace whined pleased by that, rolling over a little to bare more of his stomach to the warlock's magical fingers. Jace could just spend the entire day laying in bed with the two of them.

"Oh, such a good boy", cooed Magnus as he traced Jace's parabatai rune. "Isn't he lovely, darling?"

"Yes", hummed Alec contently, rubbing Jace's right ear. "Fought so well yesterday, didn't even throw himself unnecessarily into any kind of dangers. Our good boy."

Jace sighed happily, slowly closing his eyes as he drifted off into a serene sleep.

/break\

Alec's heart felt heavy as he laid in his bed, his sleeping warlock cradled close to his chest. Magnus was asleep, something he truly deserved. They had come close, relatively close, today and Magnus had taken a massive hit for Alec, trying to block it with his magic but already having drained himself enough in the previous fight so he took the sword to the side to shield Alec, who had been so busy checking on Jace unconscious on the ground that he hadn't even realized there was another attacker. Isabelle spent the entire way back reprimanding him while Simon and Clary supported Jace. The healing rune had worked fast on the blonde, leaving him to bitch about their fussing.

Magnus had been bleeding badly. They couldn't use a healing rune on him. They didn't have a warlock to heal Magnus, because Magnus was their warlock. All they could do was sew his wound up and bandage him up. Magnus had been lucid earlier, offering Alec a charming smile and assuring him that it was fine, before Alec had ordered him to rest some.

It had been too close for comfort. Seeing Magnus bleed like that. He had thought he had lost his boyfriend, his love, his Magnus. All he was going to do for the rest of the day was hold Magnus close and listen to his heartbeat and assure himself that Magnus was indeed still alive.

The bedroom door opened and silent feet tapped into the room. Alec sighed softly. He loved Jace, he really did, he really meant that he wanted to comfort Jace and be there for him. But right now... Not right now. Alec was the one who needed comfort right now, he didn't have a mind for Jace.

"Ja-", started Alec exhausted before looking up.

He noted the lack of puppy-ears or tail as Jace stared at Magnus with soft, worried eyes. "I know. You probably want to be alone right now. But... I don't think you should be, Alec."

Alec remained silent and blinked slowly as Jace climbed onto the bed and went to hug Alec tightly. One of Jace's hands came to grab Magnus', linking their fingers and squeezing a little. Jace was here because he wanted comfort, but it was different. He was seeking the same comfort as Alec right now; just seeing that Magnus was indeed still breathing. Jace was clinging tightly onto Alec, but it felt different than in the past weeks. It didn't feel as though Jace was clinging onto Alec for dear life because otherwise he'd lose the ground beneath his feet, it felt more as though Jace was preventing Alec from losing the ground beneath his feet. Alec returned the hug tightly, hiccuping just a little.

"I thought I lost him", admitted Alec with a slight sob. "When he collapsed. All the blood. H—He can't die, Jace. He nearly died to protect me and he can't do that."

"I know", whispered Jace gently. "I know. But he's alright. See?"

Jace tugged a little on Magnus' hand, as though he was showing it off to Alec as a proof of life. Alec chuckled despite himself, arms around Magnus and Jace tightening. Jace kept whispering gentle reassurances that Magnus was alive and here and that the warlock wouldn't die on them like that, until Alec fell into a fitful sleep. Maybe even after that, Alec wouldn't know.

/break\

By the time Magnus woke up from his beauty sleep, his side still hurt like a bitch. Okay, a demon to the flank was something he did not need to repeat. Unless his pretty Shadowhunters were in the line of attack again. Magnus' breath hitched a little. Alec was fine. He knew Alec was fine, Alec was the one who had bandaged him up and tucked him into their bed. But what about Jace? Alec had only been distracted because their precious puppy was out cold on the ground. Magnus tried thinking very hard. Isabelle had sewed his wound, Alec had wrapped it. He thought he might have seen Clary in the loft too. But he didn't remember seeing Jace again after the attack.

"Alec", groaned Magnus softly as he turned more into his lover's warmth. "Is he alright?"

"Hey, sh. You should sleep some more", grunted Alec, sounding like he had only just woken up too. "You were hurt pretty badly. It's okay, we're at the loft. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, yes", dismissed Magnus, groaning at the pain he tried to sit up some. "Is our puppy alright?"

Alec chuckled, a humorless sound. "If you'd bother opening your eyes, you'd see for yourself."

Right. Eyes. Magnus' head was still a little fuzzy and his room was definitely too bright as he cracked one eye open. The first thing he saw was Alec's smiling face, which was generally a very nice sight to wake up to. Despite the pain in his side, Magnus leaned over enough to kiss his boyfriend, relieved that Alec was indeed really alright. As he settled back down again, his eyes found the sleeping blonde tucked under Alec's other arm, hand resting on Alec's chest and... holding onto Magnus' hand. The warlock smiled faintly as he pulled their linked hands close enough to kiss Jace's bruised knuckles gently. Alec heaved a shaky breath as he buried his nose in Magnus' hair.

"Don't _ever_ do something like that again", ordered Alec firmly. "I didn't know what to _do_."

"I'm sorry, Alexander", sighed Magnus. "But I wasn't about to let anything happen to you."

"I love you", whispered Alec, eyes closed tightly as he pressed his nose more into Magnus' hair, inhaling his lover's scent deeply. "I love you and I can't lose you. I _can't_ , Magnus."

"I know, darling, I know", cooed Magnus soothingly. "I love you too, you know that."

Alec's slightly erratic breathing calmed down again as they laid in silence. Magnus was pretty content staying there until his injury was fully healed. Laying with Alec and Jace like that, knowing his Shadowhunters were right here with him and safe. Hours passed as he stayed in this comfortable place between sleep and wakefulness. At one point, he must have fallen fully asleep.

/break\

Magnus was finally back to full health only two days later, thanks to some potions and a lot of fussing from his beloved boyfriend. He adored Alec, but a worried Alec was quite smothering. Smiling, Magnus tugged Alec down to kiss him gently. As annoying as smothering could be, Magnus wasn't quite used to have someone who was willing to fuss over him like that so he kind of relished in it too. Alec smiled at him a bit confused when they parted.

"Let's go and see what our puppy is up to", suggested Magnus with a grin.

Ever since his injury, Jace has been very considerate and helpful, but he had also not unglamoured his ears and tail. Not even once in the past three days and quite frankly, Magnus was a bit pouty about that. Especially during his time being tied to the bed – sadly, not literally because _that_ would at least have been fun – he would have enjoyed having his puppy to cuddle. Instead, the only times he had seen Jace was when the blonde brought them food. Which had somehow been a thing; Jace cooking and dropping them trays of food off so Alec didn't even have to leave Magnus' side for cooking. But then he'd leave again, saying things about having to clean up the kitchen, or some other part of the loft, or having to go groceries shopping. Quite frankly, Magnus would have said that Jace was avoiding them, but then he was also cooking for them, so it didn't quite feel like being avoided? It was a little confusing, if the warlock was honest.

"Hey, Jace", greeted Alec as they found the blonde in front of the TV.

"Oh. Mag, you're up", noted Jace, blinking a couple of times.

"Indeed. Alec finally allowed me out of bed. Funny, normally it's the other way around."

Magnus chuckled teasingly, watching how his boyfriend flushed brightly and glared at him. The couple sat down next to their puppy and for a moment, they were settling in to get comfortable with Jace. But then the blonde was the one sitting up straighter, a serious expression on his face.

"Honey?", inquired Magnus curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Not... really, I guess", sighed Jace as he reached behind his head to undo his collar and hand it over to Magnus, very decidedly not looking at either of the other two.

Magnus frowned confused as he took the collar from their blonde, looking at Alec for answers, thinking he might have missed something while he had been out of commission. But Alec looked kind of like he had a stroke, completely frozen and staring at the collar like he couldn't believe it.

"Would you... care to explain?", prompted Magnus gently. "You don't _have_ to, of course. I told you before we started this that you would be free to change your mind at any point in time. But... if it's something one of us did, we'd like to know, Jonathan."

"It's not you, it's me", sighed Jace and shook his head. "I can't... I can't keep doing this."

"Why?", asked Alec, much to his credit only sounding slightly heartbroken.

There was a long stretch of silence in which Jace seemed very interested in his hands. "I... want too much. It's not good, it's not enough. It's better this way."

"Not enough? What... more do you want? We can give it to you!", offered Alec pleadingly.

"That's the problem", sighed Jace and shook his head. "You would. But you shouldn't. It's better like this. I... wouldn't be able to handle having more and then having it taken away from me again."

"Why do you already assume it will be taken away again?", inquired Magnus curiously. "And what exactly is the 'more' you want but think you can't have?"

Jace snorted at that like it was plainly obvious, shaking his head a little. "When you woke up again, all I really wanted to do was just _kiss_ you. But I couldn't." Jace paused for a moment, looking nearly ashamed. "While you were unconscious and I was just holding Alec, all I wanted to do was just kiss him. But I couldn't. That's the 'more'."

"Honey, no one said you can't", offered Magnus, keeping his voice very gentle as he took one of Jace's hands. "When I said you're free to change your mind any time, I didn't just mean to end things. Also to... deepen things. If you want a romantic relationship with Alexander and me, we would be more than happy to have you."

"But that's just it. I can't have that", sighed Jace frustrated.

"What does that even mean?", asked Alec confused.

It was clear to see that Jace didn't want to talk about this, but also that he saw those two were too stubborn to let it go before he put things to words. "I don't even know why you've given me _this_. I don't know why you'd offer anything more, but I know I can't have it. So it's better this way."

"What about it is better?", asked Alec, slowly growing angry that his parabatai was not making any sense at all. "You say you want us. We want you. How is it better if we don't have each other?"

Jace looked up at Alec, looking no less angry, but also rather pained. "Because if I don't know what it's like to have you, I won't have to get my heart broken when it's taken away from me."

"Who?", asked Alec, slowly growing louder. "Who is taking us away from you in that scenario?!"

"Take your pick", spat Jace as the parabatai were all up in each other's faces. "Valentine's always enjoyed hurting those I love the most just to spite me. The Clave would have a field day if they'd ever learn about it. And you two!"

"Us?", asked Magnus taken aback by that answer.

"Of course!", exclaimed Jace irritated. "It's just a matter of time before you'd realize that you were happier when it was just you two. That I'm too much trouble, that I'm not _worth_ the effort, that I... that I don't _deserve_ you. And I can't take that. I just can't. I can't get a taste of what it'd be like to be with you, knowing that I don't deserve it and then losing it again."

Alec hunched over a little as he felt like someone had punched the air out of him. Magnus just stared at Jace with a pitiful frown as he studied the blonde. Jace gritted his teeth and averted his eyes, not to look at them again. The frown eased off Magnus' face as the warlock leaned in, grasping Jace's neck rather firmly and simply pulling him into a kiss. When they parted, Magnus very decidedly so pushed Jace toward Alec, giving the archer a pointed look. Alec blinked a couple of times and then gulped before also placing a gentle kiss on Jace's lips.

"You're the only one in this room who thinks you don't deserve us or our love", stated Magnus firmly. "And neither Alexander nor I are planning on just giving up when things might get hard, which we all know they will. No one expects this to be smooth sailing, we're literally in a middle of a war against your father, Jonathan. But believe me when I tell you that Alec and I are _determined_ to make this work. We're not going to give up the first time things become exhausting or stressful."

"Of course not", grunted Alec with a glare, laying his arms around his parabatai. "Jace. I love you. _I love you_. I love you so much. I'm your parabatai, I will _never_ give up on you."

"Will you please reconsider your little martyr act?", requested Magnus, caressing Jace's cheek. "Be selfish. Take what it is you want. Now, tell me, do you _want_ a relationship with us?"

"Yes", whispered Jace, sounding desperate. "I want it so badly. I want you so badly. The past weeks... being yours, in at least some sense, it just... it's not enough anymore."

"But you'd still also want that?", asked Magnus carefully, playing with the collar in his hand.

Jace stared at it longingly, nodding with flushed cheeks. "I... really like being yours."

"Then that is what you shall be, sweetheart", assured Magnus gently as he went about to lay the collar around Jace's neck once more. "Because we really like having you to ourselves too."

"Why?", asked Jace a little lost. "I just... I still don't understand what you get out of this."

"Are you kidding me?", retorted Alec dumbfounded. "I literally get to just _hold_ you and cuddle you. Do you know how many years I wanted to do just that? I've been trying to find some kind of way to comfort you since this whole mess started, but every time I'm just... lost. And then I feel like crap because I can't figure out how to make my parabatai stop hurting. _Finally_ , you allow me to comfort you and I have the chance to make you feel better. That's what I get out of this."

"I just really enjoy having a pretty boy in my lap, obeying my command", winked Magnus cheekily.

Jace snorted a bit, though his blush returned. "But I... I don't think it's a good idea."

"Funny, that should actually make you jump at the chance of doing it, considering your track-record, Jace", huffed Alec teasingly, elbowing his parabatai.

He grinned at Jace and earned himself a small grin in return. "...Okay."

"Okay is a good start", nodded Magnus with a slightly amused smile. "Now, I might be up again, but I would still enjoy some rest, so how about we just put a movie in. Your pick, honey."

"... _Lion King_?", requested Jace a little embarrassed.

Alec laughed as he went to put the movie in. When he returned to the couch, he easily manhandled Jace to sit in his lap after Magnus leaned against Alec with his good side. The warlock started caressing Jace's side soothingly as the blonde laid a bit stiffly until Jace relaxed.

/break\

This was what happiness must be like, realized Jace a couple weeks into being in a relationship with Magnus and Alec. Not just some short moments that Jace would allow himself when he'd play their puppy. No, everything about it. Waking up in the morning in their arms. Lazy kisses, gentle caresses and loving glances. Sharing food, curling together, falling asleep in each other's arms. This was it. This was the place where he belonged, Jace realized as he woke up with his head resting on Magnus' chest and Alec's arms wound possessively around his waist from behind.

"Home", whispered Jace softly to himself as he identified the feeling.

"Sh, go back to sleep, Jace", groaned Alec, voice hoarse from sleep as he yawned. "Too early."

Jace blushed and smiled as he slowly wiggled around until he managed to face his parabatai. He grabbed Alec's face gently, tilting his head so he could properly kiss him. What started out as a slow, lazy morning kiss soon turned deeper and more passionate until Alec was fully awake. The archer's arms loosened around Jace's waist, hands instead grasping his hips, pulling him up closer to his parabatai. Jace groaned into the kiss as he found himself on his back, with Alec on top of him.

"You two do realize I'm also here, right?", asked Magnus highly amused beneath them.

Jace turned his head to look into the curious face of their warlock over whose torso he was now half sprawled out. An embarrassed blush colored his cheeks, but before he could push Alec off enough so they could actually get off Magnus, he was grabbed by the waist and manhandled into fully laying on top of Magnus, back against the warlock's chest. Magnus hummed pleased as he laid his arms around Jace's neck, fingers dancing along Jace's collarbone and chest.

"Someone woke up in a good mood", shrugged Alec as he kissed his way down Jace's torso.

Jace shuddered and found himself glad he had gone to bed shirtless last night. His fingers found their way into Alec's hair, holding onto him and gently guiding the archer down more. Alec chuckled as he caught on. He trailed his tongue all over Jace's sixpack before finding their parabatai rune. Jace moaned wantonly as he felt his parabatai kiss their rune so gently and lovingly before sucking and biting with so much intensity that it was clear Alec meant to leave a mark on top of his mark. A shudder wrecked the blonde and the only thing holding him grounded in this world were Magnus' strong arms around his neck. A whimper escaped him when the warlock's hands reached down to play teasingly with Jace's nipples. The blonde bucked up involuntarily, but Alec had a pretty hard grip on his hips to hold him in place while the archer was still busy marking him. Still, Jace couldn't keep from squirming, because it felt _so good_ and Jace wanted so much more. He wanted that mouth on an entirely different part of his body and he tried telling Alec as much.

"Will you _stay still_ now?", asked Alec irritated, nipping at Jace's hipbone.

Huffing with a pout, Jace tried to relax against Magnus, who in return kissed the blonde's earlobe. "Such a good boy. You do know Alexander doesn't like being interrupted in the middle of marking."

Jace shuddered a little when Magnus called him a 'good boy'. "I can be."

"Mh?", asked Magnus confused while Alec returned to leaving hickeys around the rune.

"I can be a good boy", whispered Jace, cheeks red.

"Oh, we know that, honey", assured Magnus before pausing and adapting a wicked grin. "Or... do you mean you want to prove that you could be a good boy for us in bed too, mh?"

Jace blushed so brightly that he was pretty sure that would be answer enough, but he had learned early on that Magnus took verbal consent _very_ seriously. "Yes. I'd... like that. A lot."

"What do you say, darling? Do we want to test just what a good boy our boyfriend can be in bed?", inquired Magnus delighted, teasingly pinching Jace's nipples to make the blonde whimper.

" _Yes_ ", growled Alec, eyes dark as he looked up at the warlock.

Magnus looked a bit surprised, but also rather pleased by this. "Are you quite done then, love?"

Alec gave the parabatai rune a last gentle kiss before nodding. Purple markings were circling the rune. Yes, the rune was _his_ mark in a way, but it was also the Clave's mark. And Alec? He preferred to remind Jace that above the Clave, first of all Jace was Alec's. Magnus however was pleased enough by seeing their collar around the blonde's neck, but he did enjoy this possessive streak in Alec and the way it would make Jace squirm and whimper.

"Jace, why don't you go ahead and free our Alec from his clothes? They obscure the view."

Jace nodded sharply and eagerly sat up to pull Alec's shirt and pants off the archer. Jace reached out as though he wanted to touch, but then he paused and looked at Magnus as though asking permission. No, not just 'as though', noted the warlock amused and delighted. The smirk on Magnus' lips turned downright wicked as he got more comfortable, contemplating his options and letting his Shadowhunters just sit and wait. Part of him wanted to test out how patient Jace could be here. He clearly wanted to touch Alec, but he also wanted to be a good boy. How intriguing.

"Well, no, you can't play with Alec just yet", decided Magnus, causing Jace to pout. "After all, I find it quite unfair if I'm the only one left clothed. Be a dear and change that."

Jace perked up a little at that as he moved on to strip Magnus down too. Alec was watching them with an amused and aroused glint in his hazel eyes. The archer sat down more comfortably.

"Good boy", praised Alec once Magnus was naked. "You're such a good boy for us, Jace. Doing exactly what Magnus asked of you, even though you and I both know you're dying to have your lips on my cock. No need to blush, Jace. I know you well enough at this point to know _that_."

Jace still blushed though, because the blonde was still getting used to how blunt Alec could be in bed. Granted, it had taken Magnus a bit by surprise too at first, but when it was just them, in their bedroom, Alec knew very damn well what he wanted and he had no qualms to voice it.

"Alexander is right", agreed Magnus mischievously. "We all know how much you like using that pretty mouth of yours. So why don't you put it to good use on me while Alec is going to thoroughly fuck you? You, on all four, impaled on our cocks from both ends, how's that sound?"

Jace and Alec both groaned at the mental image and Magnus knew he had chosen well. Magnus got more comfortable against the pillows, spreading his arms out in invitation and locking eyes with Jace. The blonde was still wearing his sweat-pants though.

"Get naked too, sweetheart", ordered Magnus. "I want our collar to be the only thing on your body. It _is_ the best look on you, after all. Naked, with only our mark on you."

Shuddering a little, Jace struggled with his pants. It was kind of endearing that he had displayed more ability when undressing Magnus and Alec but now being in over his head. Magnus gave Alec a look and the archer more than willingly went to help Jace. Once he was naked, Jace ran his fingers through his blonde hair, looking at Magnus expectantly.

"Come here", whispered Magnus gently as he pulled Jace into a kiss.

Alec hummed as he watched his lovers kiss, before he leaned over Jace so he could kiss along down Jace's spine, tracing scars and runes alike with a gentle tongue. When their kiss broke, Magnus caressed Jace's hair in a nearly praising patting, making Jace flush again.

"Such a good, good boy", purred Magnus. "Our precious good boy. Listening so well. So you will now suck me off while Alec will fuck you, right?"

"Yes, please", groaned Jace, cock hard and angry red as it laid against his stomach.

The warlock hummed pleased when Jace's full, soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock and the blonde greedily sucked him in. Jace was always overly eager in everything he did in bed, always eager to please his lovers. It was endearing and arousing at the same time. A moan followed once Magnus could feel his dick slipping down Jace's throat. The Shadowhunter looked up at him from beneath his long lashes, looking expectantly. Magnus smiled and patted his head.

"So good", groaned the warlock. "Our perfect, pretty boy. You're so pretty on my cock like that."

"Magnus", prompted Alec impatiently, the lube already in his hands.

"Right. Yes", nodded Magnus. "You do know how distracting his lips are. Why don't you go ahead and prep our good boy, so we can move on to the main event?"

Alec nodded pleased, making Magnus smirk amused as he watched the archer fingering their blonde. Alec might not be as overly eager to prove how good and worthy he could be, but Alec was also always one to follow orders rather prettily. Magnus gently carded his fingers through Jace's hair, soothing the blonde while Alec scissored him slowly.

"Sh, you're doing very well, puppy", whispered Magnus gently. "Just wait until Alec is done."

Jace whined a little around his mouthful of cock, the vibrations of his throat making Magnus moan and tighten his grip on Jace's hair a little. Alec huffed and rolled his eyes at his overly eager lovers as he carefully pulled his fingers out of Jace and started lubing his own cock up. He searched for Magnus' eyes once he was done and the warlock nodded pleased.

"Go ahead, Alexander. Give our pretty puppy what he wants", urged Magnus on.

Alec gripped Jace's hips tightly, lining up to push in slowly. Jace moaned around Magnus' cock, staring up at him even more longingly. Chuckling, Magnus let his hand wander down to the collar, tugging on it gently to prompt Jace to lift his head up a little.

"Think you can start moving that pretty head of yours while Alec starts fucking you?", asked Magnus curiously. "If you need some more time to adjust, just wait, okay?"

Jace shook his head just a little before he started bobbing his head slowly up and down Magnus' cock. The warlock moaned pleased as he felt that cunning tongue and those soft lips. Alec started thrusting sharply, making Jace whimper every now and again.

"Alec, would you be so nice as to give our precious puppy his reward?", suggested Magnus, moaning loudly as Jace ran his tongue along the underside of Magnus' cock. "Jerk him off."

Alec nodded sharply as he wrapped one arm around Jace's waist so he could reach his dick and start jerking him off. Jace gripped Magnus' thighs tightly to keep from coming right away, making the warlock smirk amused. Magnus gently patted Jace's head pleased by that.

"Go ahead, sweetheart, you've been such a good boy, you earned your orgasm. Come for us."

Jace whimpered as he came nearly instantly. Alec groaned as he thrust harder and deeper, feeling his own orgasm approach fast simply from just how obediently Jace had just come. Magnus enjoyed how greedily Jace was still sucking him off, until the warlock also came.

"Oh yes, be good and swallow it all for me, sweetheart", groaned Magnus hoarsely.

Jace whimpered as he did his best to swallow all Magnus had to give. Alec hissed through his teeth as he rode out Jace's orgasm until he really couldn't hold back anymore and came deep inside the blonde between them. Only once all three of them were calmed down from their highs, Magnus gently adjusted his lovers so they were laying with Jace sandwiched between them, Alec placing soft kisses along Jace's shoulders and neck in gentle praise.

"So good for us, our precious, pretty puppy", whispered Magnus lovingly, kissing Jace. "So good."

And Jace just went slack between them, feeling for the first time like he could actually believe it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun, because puppy!Jace is precious :D I will definitely write more - and more explicit - pet-play for those three in the future. This was mainly fluff on that end, but then again who doesn't like fluff and cuddles? ;3
> 
> Also, forever headcanon that Lion King is Jace's favorite movie because it's about a cocky little brat whose world falls apart after he watches his father murdered and who then, after being raised by strangers, goes on to seek revenge and bring his father's killer to justice! I mean, come on, Jace is Simba


End file.
